


Happy Birthday

by SERunion7



Series: Birthday Series! [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SERunion7/pseuds/SERunion7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's my birthday!! Here ya go!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Aaron Hotchner pounded harshly into the body beneath him.

The bed was hitting and making dents in the wall.

Aaron groaned when two lithe legs wrapped around his mid-section.

He felt the fingernails scrapping down his back.

He knew that there would be marks and bruises on his body after tonight.

But he didn't care.

This was all for his lover.

The body under him was moaning uncontrollably.

Aaron reached down in between them and took his lovers dick in his hands.

Working at a fast pace he stroked his lover.

The man under him started shaking his head back and forth.

Aaron added a twist to his wrist, stroking faster.

His lover let out a high-pitched yelp and came over his hand. 

Aaron felt the muscles clenching around himself and he pushed through the other mans orgasm. 

He pounded into the body and kissed the sweet full lips.

Thrusting his tongue into the beautiful mouth a few times, and tangling tongues.

He bit them and tasted something metallic on his tongue.

Blood. 

The man under him moaned and he felt the second orgasm building up between them.

Aaron thrust a few more times before releasing his load into his willing lover.

He kissed the man under him again and pulled out slowly.

Earning a hiss from his lover.

He moved down the body and took the half-hard prick in his mouth.

He gained another moan from his lover and a fist in his short raven hair.

Aaron sucked on the mans dick and swallowed a couple of times.

The man moaned and squeaked when Aaron grazed his teeth over him.

Aaron bobbed his head up a couple of times and deep throated his lover.

The man moaned and came down Aaron's throat.

Aaron lapped up every drop of his lovers seed and moved back up the body.

He cleaned up both of them, and got in bed behind his lover.

Aaron draped an arm around his lover and pulled him up close.

The man sighed contently and kissed Aaron on the lips.

Aaron buried his head into short curls of chestnut hair.

"Happy Birthday Spencer."

Aaron whispered into the head full of hair.

Before falling into a blissfully deep sleep.

 

**THE END!!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
